Reckless
by doremimamu
Summary: AU, she is 17 and he is 13.


"Hey man, I thought we are going to get high, not babysitting!" somebody protests.

"Yeah man, this is sucks!"

"I never said anything about getting high," Ravus hisses, keeping his eyes to the backyard where his sister and her friends are swimming. "And keep your voice down! I don't want them to get any wrong idea!"

Aranea rolls her eyes in annoyance. Her boyfriend is such an actor. Pretending to be a good brother for one and being a sick bastard on the other side.

Fucking. Hypocrite.

Well, take one to know one, she thought bitterly.

 _What is she doing here?_

This isn't her scene... She hates Ravus' friends... Hell she wasn't even supposed to meet Ravus!

He is son of Nox Fleuret family and she is daughter of nobody. He goes to private school that only admits students whose family names often mentioned during history class at her humble public school. Their existence was a world apart. That was until Ravus walked to the bar where she worked part-time and the rest was history.

Though Aranea wouldn't admit it, the reason she had agreed to be Ravus' girlfriend on the very first place was because he can support her financially. He is paying her rent, phone, and dinner in exchange for her companion.

When she found out that he likes _it_ rough, Aranea not even once complained. The bruises are nothing comparing to the condescending remarks she has to endure whenever Ravus' friends are around. Too often she had to bite down her tongue because Ravus asked her to. He didn't even care to tell his friends off.

Apparently there was more respects for Lunafreya's dogs than to Ravus' girlfriend. What a joke... She was so burnt she stopped caring anymore.

Aranea got up, freeing herself from Ravus' arm to walk outside. She ignored Ravus' "where are you going", keeping a can of beer on her hand. She didn't pay any attention to where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"My apologize," a deep voice speaking. Without even looking she could recognize him.

Ignis 'Iggy' Scientia. Specs.

Who could ever forget his sexy accent? That voice of his betrays his boyish features. Aranea seriously considered him to be one of early bloomers. Too early, maybe. Despite his age, he gives away mature vibe. He speaks on the same level as Ravus and his peers and dare she say, even beyond their years.

Specs belongs on Ravus' sister's social circle, which translates as another blue blood. Too bad he isn't a jerk, so she doesn't have any excuse to vent her current frustration to him.

"Sorry I rushed without looking. Why aren't you swimming with the others?" Aranea makes the small talk. She could be civil when her opponent deserves to be treated with respect.

"It's a bit crowded for my taste," he sighs. "How about you?"

"Can't wait to get out of here," she answers truthfully.

Ignis gives Ravus and co a sideway look from where they stand. He'll never get it why a level-headed girl like Aranea got together with arrogant guy like that. She clearly isn't like the rest of the girls Ravus had dated.

Aranea is still holding the damn beer. She doesn't even like this pretentious high-end brand. It's hardly got any kick dammit!

Specs eyeing her under his black rimmed glasses. She got to think the brat has the kind of stares that's able to render her powerless. He would grow into a wonderful adult Aranea was sure. That's why she couldn't help but playfully shoved the beer to him, while winking flirtatiously.

 _I'm not making a pass. I'm not about to..._

She chanted inside, trying to keep her moral in check...

Why? Because she is seventeen and he is only thirteen for God's sake! She is not that far gone!

He accepts the beer with question mark written all over his face. In response she gives him a go ahead look, saying, "You won't get drunk from that shit."

Ignis was unconvinced but open the can anyway. She laughs heartily witnessing him to scrunch his nose in disgust despite his effort to keep his reaction to a minimum.

The splashing water from the swimming pool and the sound of people talking nearby accompany both of them, who are standing side by side in silence.

It's been a year since Lunafreya introduced them. Aranea doesn't change much... Ignis on the other hand, completely turned into a different person. Puberty happened. She witnessed how he had changed almost overnight. Now they are about the same height. He might even be taller if she ditched her boots.

Back then, Ignis couldn't even look at her face for very embarassing reason involving dreams and whatnot.

Ignis watching the older girl from the corner of his eyes. The reflection from swimming pool dances on her pale skin, softening her expression. Her eyelashes are long and thick, some fallen downward, giving her doe-eyed look which he finds adorable.

"So... how's your summer holiday?" Aranea asks, trying to end the silence.

"I'm afraid there is no such thing for me," he said passively, folding his arms. Aranea raises her eyebrows.

"I'm in acceleration class."

No surprise there.

"So you have to show up at school during holiday too, huh. Must be suck to be you," Aranea shudders in horror. It was no secret she despises school. "Just thinking about it gives me a chill. Pass me the beer."

He shrugs while handing the can to her. "It's hardly a trouble for me. I enjoy it."

"Most junior highschooler I know don't."

"Who says I'm a junior highschooler?"

Aranea turns her head to see him sneering wickedly.

"Holy shit." She couldn't hide her surprise. "Don't tell me you've already sent university application as well!"

"Two years from now I will," Specs calmly replies. "I heard from Lunafreya you are applying for N university. Mind if I'm asking what major?"

"I'm taking design." She leans against the wall, relaxing her posture. "And if I ever got bored, I could always open a tattoo parlour. At least I got the basic."

"A rather unique career choice," he mutters, frowning a bit. "But advertising agency is good too." And more appropriate.

Ignis wanted to add that when Ravus' voice could be heard behind, calling for Aranea.

The thirteen years old knows boundary. He wasn't about to meddle, but the next words that came from him were very unlikely. "Would you like to go?"

Aranea blinks a few times, then slowly smiles. She puts the unfinished beer can to the ground, while maintaining eye contact to him. She is mouthing off to him, "Would you go with me?"

He is torn. Between being a good outsider and being distracted to her... Without warning she takes his hand, effectively making a decision for him.

* * *

The air is balmy thanks to the summer heat. Even the lush greenery surrounding the neighborhood doesn't help. Aranea's clothes sticks like a second skin.

"I want to swim," she declares to Specs who has been her silent companion for the last fifteen minutes.

"You don't even have any bathing suit with you," he points out. "Surely you wouldn't think to swim on your clothes, would you?"

"Why not?" She challenges. "Or do you prefer to swim without one?"

"Might as well be."

His unexpected respond makes Aranea's eyes widen.

"You punk!" She is laughing, amused. "You wouldn't dare!"

Specs is far too prim and proper to do something daring like that...

"Dare to make a bet?" Now he is raising the stake.

Aranea can't believe this. Specs just shattered the archetype of serious intellect she always imagined him to be. There is his playful side she didn't know.

"What do you have in mind?" she plays along.

"If I make it, you will break up with him."

 _Then there is his dirty side too._

* * *

 _Under the moon he notices bluish mark that soon disappeared beneath her collar. She caught him looking. It was too late to deny any of it._

 _"His money better be fucking worth it."_

 _He knew it._

 _But she doesn't want to be saved._


End file.
